


圣诞停战日，莉莉妮特大获全胜

by hydrviolence



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 整理笔记本翻出来……我什么时候写的这玩意儿？……黑历史就黑历史吧（已经放弃





	圣诞停战日，莉莉妮特大获全胜

所以说……  
……死神们到底为什么要过圣诞节啊？  
当然是因为女性死神协会成员要趁圣诞打折的机会去现世购物啦。  
大概是这样，应该是这样，可以是这样。  
随便啦。  
圣诞节假期，乃是女性死神协会影响四十六室决策的最有力证明。  
当然，从中获益的也不只由女性死神。  
还有，比如五番队的平子真子队长……还有眼下正套着义骸在现世大街上晃荡的八番队京乐队长和十三番队浮竹队长。  
“嗯……”浮竹查看着手里的清单，“摩天轮、软包装饮料、咖啡……”他依次念出着上面列着的一条条现世观光体验项目，那是他的队员朽木露琪亚非常体贴地为他和京乐队长准备的。  
京乐探头看看清单，很明显，上面没有酒吧。他又扫了一遍，确定没有酒吧，也没有酒馆，没有居酒屋。关于酒的完全没有，一丁点儿也没有，半点也没有。猜测也应该是如此，小露琪亚肯定不会让她家队长沾酒。  
“我们先试哪一项呢？”浮竹读完了，歪头问京乐。他的声音被捂在捂着嘴的围巾里，听起来像热乎气儿一样含混柔和。  
“嗯……”京乐犹豫了一下，决定为了愉快的圣诞假期，还是说出来，“要不要加上喝酒的地方？”  
“好，加上……人类喝酒的地方。”浮竹点了点头。  
京乐伸手把浮竹的围巾往上拉了拉。  
京乐春水十分明智，一如既往地明智。当他们决定在圣诞节假期来现世度假以后，京乐委托了平子队长和假面军团代为挑选置办人类服装。效果显著，眼下他打扮得跟刚从时尚杂志里走出来的似的。  
至于浮竹的穿着……稍微有点儿一言难尽。浮竹委托了朽木队员准备衣服。露琪亚理所当然地将队长的身体健康置于首位。美观要让位于保暖，一切一切的前提是：不能把队长给冻着。于是，浮竹得到了一件长及小腿肚子的厚实褐色大衣，将他整个裹了进去，包得跟个刚出炉的面包似的，还是烤得略微有点焦的那种。当然，露琪亚也不是完全没有考虑美观，她还是顾及过必要的装饰的。于是浮竹得到了一顶鹅黄色的帽子、一条鹅黄色的围巾和一双鹅黄色的手套。帽子和围巾上绣着粉色的恰比，两只手套的手背上，都缝着填塞棉花的粉色恰比脑袋。  
“还有朽木队员喜欢的兔子！”刚刚拿到手套时，浮竹快乐地给京乐展示上面的兔子。  
“哎……是兔子啊。”京乐说，实在想不到什么其他回应了。  
于是，眼下两个人肩并肩走在街上形成的反差给路人留下了深刻的印象。  
浮竹停下脚步。“那是……自动……售货机吗？”他发现了可以从中获取软包装饮料的装置。  
“似乎和描述相符。”  
京乐跟着浮竹一起凑到人类发明的绝妙装置前，透过玻璃往里张望。  
“看到软包装饮料了。”京乐敲敲玻璃，指着其中陈列的橘子汁。  
然后，他们鼓捣了有十五分钟，愣是没能把橘子汁买到手。  
“我们付过钱了，对吧。”浮竹依次核对他们进行过的步骤。  
“我的钱包可以作证。”  
“嗯……我们也选过饮料了。”  
“我记得是按过那个钮了。”  
“但是，为什么饮料还没有出来呢？”浮竹俯下身子，低头看着应该会有商品掉出来的那个口。  
“需要给它一下。”浮竹听到一个声音在他上方说。那不是京乐的声音。  
接着自动售货机挨了一拳，一震，咕噜，一盒橘子汁掉了出来。  
……那声音……浮竹回忆着。  
就在这时，一只穿着球鞋的脚冲着他的脸直踢过来。浮竹一把抓住掉出来的饮料，微微闪身躲过攻击，站直了身体。  
那声音果然是……十刃中的第一刃。史塔克一只拳头还敲在自动售货机上，脸上的表情和当年决战中见到的没什么差别，即没有显得高兴、激动，也没有显得生气、愤怒，恐惧更不必说，肯定是没有的，连愤恨和杀意也没有。他仍然是一幅不动声色的懒散样子。在史塔克身边的，是方才冲着浮竹一脚踢过去的莉莉妮特。  
“呦，队长大哥。”史塔克说，一只手拉住准备再次攻击的莉莉妮特。  
“好久不见啊。”京乐回应，他很想伸手拉一下自己的帽子。可惜现在头上没戴他惯用的那顶。  
尽管被史塔克拉住肩膀，莉莉妮特还是一脚冲着浮竹小腿踢过去，浮竹虽然裹成了个烧焦的面包，还是轻松地后撤半步，躲过攻击。  
“你踢不到我的，放弃攻击吧。”浮竹说。  
“揍他，史塔克！”莉莉妮特抬头望向史塔克。  
史塔克没理他，看着京乐和浮竹。  
“现在正是报仇的机会！上啊，史塔克！你忘了他们干过什么吗？”  
但是，没人理莉莉妮特。  
“你们……给我的感觉，倒像是人类。”京乐说。  
“死神能穿义骸，为什么我们不能穿。”  
“哦，这样吗。居然还有给虚的义骸，我以前可从来没有听说过。”  
“……你们以前连软包装饮料都没听说过。”史塔克冷着一张脸。  
莉莉妮特冲着浮竹吐舌头。  
“倒也是。”京乐承认，“不过……我记得我杀掉你了。”  
“你是当真认为杀死我了？”  
“当然是当真。”  
“不会吧。”史塔克换了把手，拽着连踢带打的莉莉妮特的衣领，“你当时说的是‘黑色’，你自己没注意到吗？”  
“注意到什么？”京乐此时非常想念他的帽子。帽檐有遮住眼睛这项绝妙用途。  
“你真是和那位队长大哥一样不老实。”史塔克说。  
“咦，说我吗？”一直安静地听着他们对话的浮竹，发现自己似乎被提及了，而且还冠上了“不老实”的名头。  
“对，不老实。”史塔克说。  
“没有的事。我当时可是在非常努力地搏杀。”话虽这么说，京乐其实已经基本上放弃伪装了。  
“你总不会不知道虚洞是个洞吧。”  
“从理论上讲，我当然是知道的。”  
“既然它是个把我对穿的洞，它又怎么能是黑色的呢？”史塔克说。  
浮竹看看史塔克，又看看京乐。莉莉妮特也安静下来，看看京乐，再看看史塔克。  
“光照不进去就是黑色的啦。”京乐撇撇嘴。  
“那个深度光照不进去就怪了。”  
“破面都装成人类满大街遛弯了还有什么可奇怪的。”  
“死神用义骸不奇怪，破面用义骸也就不奇怪。”史塔克说，“……为什么我在严肃地跟你讨论这个？”  
“我也不知道为什么呀……”  
“不要转移话题了，队长大哥。”  
“哎，好吧。你打算说什么来着，一刃先生。”  
“从理论上讲，我的虚洞，在你看起来应该就是个空空的洞吧。向虚洞里看，看到的应该是我的衣服后背部分的里子吧。”  
“我可不记得你衣服里子是什么颜色这种细节。”  
“反正不是黑色的。”  
“那就算不是黑色的好了。这有什么关系呢。”  
“你说‘黑色’是什么意思呢？虚洞分明该是透明的……”  
“大概因为我总不能说‘透明’吧。”京乐耸耸肩，“到处都是透明的空气，说‘透明’就没有效果了。”  
“你放水了。装作杀了我，其实放我走了。”  
浮竹看着京乐，莉莉妮特也抬头盯着京乐。  
“当真没有。我只是说颜色的时候口误了一点点而已，不必这么在意嘛。”京乐非常清楚自己的话当真没有任何说服力。  
“还真嘴硬。难道因为有同僚在所以不敢承认吗？”  
“没有的事。”  
“那就是一口咬定当时是决心杀我？”  
“没什么决心不决心的，当时只能做必须去做的事情而已。”京乐说，“如果要报仇，选个四周没有人类的地方，我奉陪。”  
“不要再打了。”浮竹插话，手里仍然拿着那盒软包装饮料。  
“我赞同。”史塔克说。听到他赞同，浮竹倒像吃了一惊。  
“你胡说什么！仇就不报了吗？”莉莉妮特给了史塔克一脚。  
“我怕疼啊。而且打架又累人。”  
“我也不想费这个劲儿。”京乐说，“我可是来过节休假的。”  
“喂，是你提议约架的！”  
“我是说，如果你想报仇，也请不要立刻冲上来，周围还有无辜的人类。”  
“我没想直接冲上去。”史塔克挠挠后脑勺。  
“难道就这样把过去的事忘掉吗？”莉莉妮特可想要报仇雪恨。  
“要不这样吧。”史塔克提议，“如果我不复仇，这家伙肯定咽不下这口气。”他拍拍莉莉妮特的头顶，“但是我也不想继续战斗。要么换一种复仇形式，另一种让你们付出代价的方式。”  
“你要……我们怎样付出代价？”京乐问。  
“请我们喝酒。酒钱全都你们付。”  
浮竹和京乐看着史塔克，莉莉妮特也看着史塔克。  
“似乎是不错的解决方案。”京乐说。  
莉莉妮特反对，“喝酒算什么啊！”  
“我们都没有死，而且仍然在一起。还要怎么样呢？”史塔克说，“再说，如果为了报自己险些送命的仇真的把命送掉，就太不值当了吧。”  
莉莉妮特没什么可反对的了。

于是，半个小时以后，他们在酒吧里。  
浮竹已经脱掉了厚厚的大衣，还有围巾、帽子和手套，其他三个人也脱掉了外套。  
京乐和史塔克点了酒和食物，等着酒端上来。  
“蓝染……”史塔克终于提起，“他后来怎么样了？”  
“他……从某种角度讲如愿以偿了。”京乐说，考虑了一下，“从各种角度讲，都如愿以偿了。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“他当了灵王，可以算是成为了神明。”  
“但是……”  
“你想问，既然蓝染当了灵王，为什么没有杀掉我和浮竹还有其他队长，是吗？”  
史塔克点点头。  
“灵王……并不是你们想象的那样。它是一种被拘束起来的东西。”  
“拘束……？”  
“控制、封闭、完全囚禁。”  
“这么说，蓝染是被囚禁起来了？”  
“最终还是被囚禁起来了。是用他的镜花水月将他囚禁的。”  
“什么？”  
“我们用了一个花招，使他运用能力时用在了自己身上。他被催眠了，活在他自制的幻觉里。”  
“哦，这样……”  
“你没有生气？”  
“为什么我该生气。”  
“毕竟，他是你的同伴，过去是你的同伴。”  
“是这样没错。但是，在他对赫丽贝尔下手之后，我不可能再……将他视为同伴了。”  
“也是。”京乐点点头，“困在自己的幻觉里，大概算是对他最残酷的惩罚了。”  
“难道他会在自己创造的幻觉中折磨自己？”  
“他创造的那个幻觉是……一个应该如此的世界，一个他认为的应该的世界。”京乐解释。  
“这难道不是很好吗？怎么会是惩罚？”  
“有什么比活在完全符合自己愿望的世界里更糟糕的？”京乐说。  
这时候，酒端上来了。三大杯啤酒，一杯橙汁。侍者把啤酒放在三名成人眼前，把橙汁给了莉莉妮特。  
浮竹看看眼前的啤酒。“好多……”他小声说，“我……不知道能不能喝完这些……”  
正说着，有人把他眼前的啤酒取走了，换上了橙汁。“咦？”浮竹抬起头来。  
换掉饮品的当然是莉莉妮特。“啤酒是给我的！你就乖乖地喝橙汁去吧。”  
浮竹看看京乐，又看看史塔克。“你们给小孩子点了酒？”他带着斥责的口气问。  
京乐和史塔克还没答话，莉莉妮特先嚷嚷起来：“我可不是小孩子！而且，酒是我自己要的！”  
“但是，你看起来就是小孩啊。而且你的义骸也是孩子，完全未成年，这样的身体怎么能承受酒精，怎么可以喝酒呢？”  
“可恶！老头还是这么爱说教！”莉莉妮特眼看着要跳上桌子了。  
史塔克拽着莉莉妮特的衣服，把她拉住，一边帮她说话。“没关系啦，队长大哥。她能喝酒，过节的时候少喝一点啤酒没问题。”  
“孩子不可以喝酒吧。”浮竹继续表示反对。  
“放松，浮竹。”京乐舒舒服服喝了一大口，“我小时候，大概八岁就开始尝试喝酒了。”  
浮竹目瞪口呆。“你的父母不管吗？”  
“管不住。”京乐告诉他，“所以，你也不要禁止莉莉妮特喝酒了。这样强行约束她，只会让她产生逆反情绪的。对孩子成长很不利的。而且，稍微喝一点也不会有太大影响。”  
“哦……”这下浮竹没什么可反驳的了。  
莉莉妮特大获全胜，露出大仇得报的满意神情，痛饮了一口啤酒。  
于是，整个晚上，只有浮竹一个人乖乖喝橙汁。

 

完

 

第二天一早，宿醉的京乐在情人旅馆醒来。  
昨天喝多了，他和史塔克都喝得进入了唱傻歌、傻笑着互相拥抱的境界。最后没醉的莉莉妮特扶史塔克回家了，所幸他们住得不远。  
而浮竹没有力气扶着京乐走到假面军团的基地或者浦原喜助的商店，就在路边找了个旅馆，并凭借自己使用自动售货机的经验获得的钥匙。  
于是，宿醉的京乐在情人旅馆醒来。“头疼……”他可怜巴巴地说，坐起身来。  
“喝点果汁吗？”浮竹还带着昨天买的软包装饮料。  
喝完那包饮料后，京乐感觉好了一些。他打起精神看了眼钱包，惨叫出声。  
里面只剩两个硬币了。  
史塔克把他宰得真够狠。

别担心，京乐和浮竹在回尸魂界以前还是喝到了咖啡。  
他们遇到了女协，京乐借了点钱（高利贷，回尸魂界后，他得双倍还七绪）。  
然后他们去喝了咖啡，借的钱除了够买两人的咖啡，还够买一份巧克力点心。  
但是，只够买一份。

**Author's Note:**

> 整理笔记本翻出来……  
> 我什么时候写的这玩意儿？  
> ……黑历史就黑历史吧（已经放弃


End file.
